


Falling

by ronoman



Series: Marvel Prompts + Ideas [5]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, IronStrange, M/M, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-14
Updated: 2018-05-14
Packaged: 2019-05-07 02:47:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14661722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ronoman/pseuds/ronoman
Summary: He just kept falling and falling and falling. It would stop. Please. He wished it would just stop.OrStephen has a really bad nightmare and needs Tony.





	Falling

He was in his old sports car again, speeding. His hands resting gently on the wheel. 

The he was skidding and skidding and skidding. Falling and falling and falling. His breathing was fast and he couldn't force his lungs to just work as glass flew around him, his hands getting crushed and crushed. 

It was so painful. All he could feel was the pain as glass ripped into his skin and damaged him. The car was still falling and it didn't seem to be stopping anytime soon.

A strangled cry fought its way from Stephen's throat as the car got smaller and smaller as the sides crushed inwards. 

It was so loud but yet so silent. Everything had muffled and all he could hear was his own erratic breathing and strangled sobs and cries as he just kept going. 

His face was hot with blood and tears and everything was so painful. He felt like he'd been hit in the head hundreds of times by a hammer. 

And then he looked over to the passenger seat where Tony appeared.

"T-Tony..." 

Tony was also covered in blood, his face deathly pale and his hair mussed up.

"How could you do this to me?" His voice was haunting and echoed through the ruined vehicle, "You killed me, Stephen. You killed me." 

Stephen awoke with a start, a scream caught in his throat, he choked on his tears.

"Tony...Tony..." He pushed himself off his bed and made a portal to the compound after grabbing his sling ring.

Stephen stumbled through the portal and fell into the compounds kitchen, ignoring all the eyes staring at him.

His eyes swept over all the concerned ones and fell onto Tony who was looking at him, his eyes widened at the sight of Stephen with his bloodshot eyes and his ruffled appearene and lack of proper clothes.

Stephen whined and stumbled over to Tony, his shaking hands gripping onto him with his head buried into Tony's neck. 

"'M movin into the compound. Not gonna let you out of my sight. Not gonna ever drive again. Ever." Tony gently pulled him out of the kitchen and to a more secluded part of the building.

"I know...you can sleep in my room."

**Author's Note:**

> ahha higkey failed my exam owowo.
> 
> also   
> if i were to write a multi chapter fic, should it be ironstrange or frostiron?
> 
> ciao


End file.
